Oneshot - Er sieht mich einfach nicht
by Mabji Goose
Summary: Severus x OC! Fünf Jahre nach dem Krieg finden sich in einer Nacht drei Lehrer auf dem Astronomieturm ein, wo Dinge passieren, die niemand geplant hatte. Lest selbst! Songfic! Zu 'Sie sieht mich nicht' von Xavier Naidoo.


Wie jeden Abend rannte ich still und leise auf Socken hoch zum Astronomieturm, bedacht darauf jedes noch so keine Geräusch zu vermeiden und doch schnell zu sein!

Kurz vor der obersten Treppenstufe hielt ich, wie jedes Mal, inne und lugte vorsichtig aus dem Schatten heraus auf die Aussichtsplattform.

Er war noch nicht da, aber er würde kommen, er kam jeden Abend, wie auch ich.

Nur das er nicht wusste, dass auch ich hier war!

Für eine erwachsene Frau, für eine Lehrerin, benahm ich mich furchtbar kindisch. Ich wusste diese Dinge, aber ich musste ihn wenigstens Abends die wenigen Minuten für mich alleine haben.

Ich liebte ihn unsterblich und das schon seit der ersten Sekunde die ich ihn gesehen hatte.

Er war keine Schönheit, er war nicht der netteste Mensch, er war weder sonderlich witzig, noch ungewöhnlich charmant, aber er war so klug und ich konnte in seinen Augen eine Sehnsucht und unendlichen Schmerz sehen, auch wenn er diese vor aller Welt verborgen hielt.

Er sah mich nicht, er sah mich nie, behandelte mich mit Kälte, Widerwillen und Abneigung, doch solange ich ihn sehen konnte, solange strebte ich nach ihm und die Hoffnung stirbt immer zuletzt.

Er würde mich wohl verfluchen oder rauswerfen lassen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihm jeden Abend heimlich hier oben auflauerte und beobachtete, doch das war mir egal.

Nur hier oben schien er alle seine Masken und Barrieren fallen zu lassen, nur hier oben war er frei und es war atemberaubend zu sehen, wie er weinte oder lachte oder nachdachte. Ich hatte schon so viel von ihm gesehen, doch er sah mich einfach nicht.

Diese Tatsache lag schwer und schmerzhaft auf meiner Seele, brachte mich Abends dazu hier hinauf zu rennen, verhinderte das ich schlafen konnte und ließ jedes Essen den Geschmack verlieren.

Schon oft war ich kurz davor gewesen einfach aufzugeben, in den letzten fünf Jahren, die wir jetzt schon Kollegen waren.

Doch dann gab es einen Tag, an dem er mich beinahe anlächelte oder er so traurig und einsam wirkte, und wieder brach mein Herz fast vor Sehnsucht nach ihm und ich konnte mich einfach nicht von ihm lossagen, konnte mich nicht vor, noch zurück bewegen.

Wollte nur noch zu ihm, zu Severus Snape!

Dem Mann, welcher mein Herz gestohlen hatte, ohne das er es wusste, ohne das er es wollte, ohne das es ihm etwas bedeutete.

Wie jeden Abend kletterte ich in den kleinen Schrank, in dem früher mal Teleskope aufbewahrt worden waren und schloss die Türen halb, so dass ich absolut nicht zu sehen war, aber gleichzeitig alles im Blick hatte.

Gut, dass ich so klein war, aber eigentlich auch peinlich für eine 32jährige Frau/Lehrerin!

Es war schon halb 12, meistens kam er um kurz vor Mitternacht, aber es war auch schon vorgekommen, dass er früher dagewesen war.

Nur ein einziges Mal war ich nach ihm hier gewesen und er hatte mich danach 15 Minuten lang angeschrien, als er mich auf der Treppe entdeckt hatte. Seit dem war ich vorsichtiger, aber trotzdem hier!

Ich hörte endlich, was ich ersehnt hatte.

Die Tür unten wurde quietschend geöffnet, Schritte erklangen, doch heute ungewöhnlich Laut, wo er doch für gewöhnlich noch besser schleichen konnte, als ich.

Dann ertönten Stimmen.

"Severus, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist. Du warst schon immer streng, aber in letzter Zeit bis du nur noch grausam. Du benimmst dich kälter als je, du streitest nicht mehr mit Minerva und hast sogar aufgehört mich wegen der Werwolfsache zu verachten! Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus Lupin, ein weiter Kollege, eindringlich.

Es überraschte mich diese Dinge zu hören, aber er hielt sich auch immer so weit von mir fern, wie er konnte.

Ich hatte gar keine Chance gehabt eine Veränderung in seinem Verhalten zu bemerken, denn ich kannte nur sein Verhalten hier oben und das unterschied sich gravierend von seinem üblichen Handeln.

"Verschwinde, Lupin. Ich kann und will nicht mit dir reden.", sagte Severus leise und klang erschöpft.

Das letzte Mal hatte seine Stimme kurz nach Voldemorts Sturz so geklungen, als ich ihm im Krankenflügel vorgestellt worden war.

Angst kroch über meine Arme, was war passiert?

"Nein! Sag mir, was mit dir ist!", forderte Remus. "Ich kann dir helfen, ich will dir helfen!"

Die beiden traten nun auf die Plattform und ich sah im Mondlicht sein Gesicht, es wirkte genau so niedergeschlagen und erschöpft, wie seine Stimme.

Was war aus meinem Krieger geworden?

"Lupin, bitte! Es ist genug, ich kann nicht mehr! Ich will nicht streiten, ich will nicht reden, ich will einfach nur noch schlafen und am besten nie wieder aufwachen!", sagte Severus und mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Ich drückte mir die Hand auf den Mund, um nicht laut zu schluchzen.

Sah Lupin denn nicht, dass Severus seinen Lebenswillen verloren hatte? Scheinbar von jetzt auf gleich, aber dennoch unübersehbar!

Was war passiert? Gestern hatte es ihm gut gegangen, er hatte leicht gelächelt, als er schließlich ins Bett gegangen war.

Krampfhaft dachte ich darüber nach, ob heute etwas vorgefallen war. Doch ich hatte ihn heute gerade mal zwei Minuten gesehen! Er war ins Lehrerzimmer gekommen, als ich Lupin gerade den alten Verlobungsring meiner Mutter gezeigt hatte. Ich hatte ihn gestern wiedergefunden und heute getragen.

Als ich zu ihm aufgesehen hatte, stand Entsetzen in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, aber da musste schon passiert sein, was ihn so schmerzte. Ich hatte ihn fragen wollen, was ihm fehlte, doch er hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und war aus dem Raum gestürmt.

"Ich will auch nicht streiten, ich will helfen!", beharrte Lupin. "Komm schon, rede mit mir! Severus, bitte! Was ist passiert? Darüber reden hilft ungemein, das kannst du mir glauben! Sprich doch!"

"Du bist doch an allem Schuld!", brüllte Severus plötzlich.

Noch bevor Remus reagieren konnte, hatte Severus seinen Zauberstab gezogen und Remus wurde von einem Leichtblitz getroffen. Seine Beine und Arme schnappten zusammen, dann fiel er bewegungsunfähig nach hinten.

Mit einem Mal glitzerten Tränen auf der weißen Haut.

Das Mondlicht verfing sich in den salzigen Tropfen, ließ sie sanft schimmern, das Gesicht des Mannes damit fast leuchte, bis sie schließlich von seinem Kinn fielen und leise auf dem Steinboden auftrafen.

Immer mehr Tränen folgte und nun weinte Severus plötzlich genau so stark und stumm, wie ich selbst in meinem Schrank.

Ich wollte zu ihm, meine Arme um seinen schlanken, großen Körper schlingen und ihn einfach festhalten, doch er würde mich nur wegstoßen und wieder anschreien.

Er drehte sich von dem versteinertem Kollegen weg, stützte sich schwer auf das Geländer vor sich und begann zu meiner Überraschung leise zu singen:

„Wenn sie vorbeigeht

Dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk

Vor einem Himmel ist es sie die ich bemerk'

Ihrer Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert'

Und ich bin wenig königlich

Sie sieht mich einfach nicht"

Ich kannte dieses Lied, es war wunderschön und furchtbar traurig zugleich. Mit seiner dunkeln Stimme klang es noch herzzerreißender!

„Wenn sie tanzt dann tanzt alles

Ihre Hüften und Arme

Alles erhellt sich im Licht dieser Dame

Sie hat die Anmut und die Reinheit

Die die anderen nicht haben

Sie hat all das was ich nicht hab'

Sie sieht mich einfach nicht"

Noch sträubte sich mein Verstand gegen die Bedeutung seiner Worte, doch mein Körper reagierte schon und schickte noch mehr Tränen hinaus in die Welt, die über meine Wangen kullerten und sich ihren Weg, der Erdanziehungskraft folgend, nach unten suchten.

„Je mehr ich mich ihr näher' desto

Ungeschickter bin ich

Mein Körper, meine Stimme, mein Gesicht

Es gibt Grenzen, die man trotz Millionen von Soldaten wegwischt

Aber unsere überwindet man nicht"

Wieder hätte ich benahe geschluchzt, als mir klar wurde, dass er eine andere Frau liebte, er liebte sie mit der ganzen Macht seines Herzens, so sehr wie ich ihn liebte.

All meine Hoffnung war vergebens und doch wollte ich zu ihm stürmen, ihn packen und nie wieder los lassen, denn ich wusste, wie sehr eine unerwiderte Liebe schmerzen konnte, jetzt sogar noch besser, als jemals zuvor.

Severus drehte sich langsam zu Remus um und auf sein Gesicht trat ein angeekelter Blick, gepaart mit Wut, Verzweiflung und Hass.

„Er hat Stil, ist delikat, bedient sich

Gesten so zart

Das leichte Leben dieser Welt ist seine Art

Er ist so sehr auch das was er nicht zu

Sein vermag

Doch die Frauen wissen nicht

Von diesen Dingen wenn er spricht

Sie sieht mich einfach nicht"

Ich verstand nicht, woher der Hass für den Kollegen so plötzlich wieder kam, doch Severus trat zu und ich hörte ein lautes Knacken. Severus hatte Remus das Bein gebrochen, obwohl dieser ihm nur hatte helfen wollen, doch daher konnten diese starken Emotionen einfach nicht kommen.

Irgendwas musste ich verpasst haben!

„Man kann so vieles ändern

Wenn man zu kämpfen bereit ist

Aber nicht diese Ungerechtigkeit"

Wieder traten bei ihm neue Tränen hervor, befeuchteten die noch nicht getrocknete Haut erneut, ohne ihn dadurch irgendwie zu entstellen.

Ich hatte noch nie einen Menschen so schön weinen gesehen.

„Wenn sie vorbeigeht dann scheint

Es wie ein Feuerwerk

Vor einem Himmel ist es sie die ich bemerk'

Ihrer Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert

Ein anderer als ich

Ich bin wenig königlich

Sie sieht mich einfach nicht"

Er hob das linke Bein hoch auf das Geländer.

Eine halbe Sekunde lang wusste ich nicht, was da gerade passierte, doch dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er stand auf dem breiten Steinsims.

Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, während er die letzten Worte dies Liedes immer wieder sprach: „Sie sieht mich einfach nicht! Sie sieht mich einfach nicht! Sieht mich einfach nicht!"

Er mache einen winzigen Schritt nach Vorne, Richtung Abgrund, und ich wusste sofort, er würde springen, wenn ich nicht eingriff.

Ohne noch zu denken, sprang ich aus meinem Versteck, nur drei Schritte und ich war bei ihm, schlang meine Arme um seine Hüfte, stemmte die Füße gegen den Stein und riss ihn mit mir zu Boden.

Er war viel schwerer als ich, sein Körper schlug hart auf meinem auf und presste mir alle Luft aus den Lungen, doch es war mir egal, ich bekam ohnehin keine Luft mehr.

Panisch und verzweifelt krallten sich meine Hände in den Stoff seines Umhangs, meine Beine teilten sich um seine Hüfte und umschlangen ihn.

Ich würde ihn erst dann wieder los lassen, wenn er versprach nicht zu springen.

Und während ich mir ausmalte, was gerade beinahe passiert wäre, schluchzte ich nun endgültig Laut auf, wo meine Hände diesen Ton nicht mehr zurückzuhalten vermochten.

Ich hätte mich vermutlich gleich hinterher gestürzt, wenn er gesprungen wäre.

Ich musste furchtbar aussehen, hatte schon immer erbärmlich gewirkt, wenn ich weinte, war lange nicht so strahlend Schön, wie Severus, doch mein Gesicht war in seinen Rücken gepresst, er konnte mich nicht sehen, sondern nur hören.

Er wehrte sich gegen meinen Klammergriff, rief irgendwelche Dinge, doch ich ließ weder los, noch konnte ich ihn verstehen, durch das schnell rauschende Blut in meinen Ohren.

Das hier war das erste und wohl auch das letzte Mal, das ich ihn berührte. So lange hatte ich mir eine Umarmung herbeigesehnt und nun hatte sie einzig den Zweck ihn von seinem Selbstmord abzuhalten.

Er schaffte es irgendwie sich mit einem Ruck zu drehen, doch ich bleib an ihm hängen, so dass ich nun auf seinem Rücken lag, nicht sehr bequem, da meine Arme unter ihm eingequetscht wurden, aber loslassen würde ich auch nicht.

Mit einer weiteren kraftvollen Bewegung war er wieder auf den Beinen, doch ich hing weiter an seinen breiten Schultern. Wenn er springen wollte, dann würde er mit mir zusammen springen müssen.

Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er seinen Zauberstab zog und brüllte verzweifelt auf: "NEIN!"

Noch fester drückte ich zu, könnte seine Rippen durch seine Kleidung spüren und wie Severus leicht schwankte, doch kein Zauber traf mich.

Hände griffen von hinten nach mir, Hände, die nicht Severus gehören konnte und die mich mit Gewalt weg zogen.

Ich wehrte mich, doch wer auch immer es war, er war um einiges stärker als ich. Er schaffte es meine Arme und Severus zu lösen und ich begann vor Panik zu hyperventilieren.

"NEIN!", brüllte ich immer wieder. "Er wird sich umbringen, bitte, haltet ihn auf!"

Noch waren meine Beine um Severus Hüfte geschlungen, doch dieser drückte sie erbarmungslos an den Knöcheln auseinander und befreite sich schließlich komplett aus meiner Nähe.

Meine Beine schlugen hart, wie nasse Säcke, auf den Boden, doch nun hatte ich wieder einen festen Stane, weshalb ich mich augenblicklich gegen die Arme warf, die Mich festhielten.

Offenbar hatte man nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich gleich wieder aufbegehren würde, denn ich konnte mich frei machen, nur um mich dann wieder auf Severus zu stürzen, der ein paar Schritte von mir weggetaumelt war und sich gerade zu mir rum drehte.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete ich in seinen Armen, die sich wohl ganz automatisch um mich schlossen, doch ich hatte zu viel Schwung und riss uns damit beide gleich wieder zu Boden.

"Was zur Hölle tust du, Madita?", keuche Severus in mein Ohr und schob meine braunen Locken beiseite, die ihm allesamt im Gesicht hingen.

Ich versuchte etwas zu sagen, wurde aber lediglich von einem so heftigen zittern übermannt, dass ich auf ihm zusammenbrach und mein Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub, noch immer weinend.

"Lupin, hol deine Verlobte von mir runter.", zischte Severus und nun war er offenbar verdammt wütend. Ich hatte nur seinen Tonfall verarbeitet, seine Worte waren noch gar nicht zu mir durchgedrungen.

Remus stutzte. "Wovon redest du, Severus?"

"Jetzt stell dich nicht dumm! Ich hab den Verlobungsring gesehen und gehört, wie ihr im Lehrerzimmer darüber gesprochen habt! Hol sie von mir runter, ich ertrage das nicht!"

Remus fing laut an zu lachen, ließ sich humpelnd neben uns auf den Boden sinken und schüttelte sich am ganzen Körper für Vergnügen.

"Ich fasse es nicht!", brachte er irgendwann atemlos hervor. "Das ist ein Missverständnis! Ich bin nicht mit Madita verlobt! Das an ihrem Finger ist das alte Verlobungsring ihrer Mutter, ein Erbstück! Sie hat ihn wiedergefunden!"

Nun hatte ich doch verstanden, dass sie über mich sprachen und konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie die Tatsache ignorierten, dass Severus sich gerade beinahe umgebracht hatte, daher kam ich wieder hervorgekrochen.

"Ihr Idioten, was tut der Ring hier zur Sache?", schniefte ich und setze mich dann aufrecht auf Severus Schoss, welcher seine Hände inzwischen auf meiner Hüfte liegen hatte. "Wie kannst du mir das antun? Wie kannst du auch nur daran denken zu springen? Hast du mal daran gedacht, dass es noch Menschen gibt, die dich lieben und die todtraurig wären, wenn du einfach verschwinden würdest?"

Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen, Wut flammte in meinem Magen auf und ich begann wie von Sinnen auf seine Brust einzuschlagen, bis Lupin meine Hände wieder einfing und mich festhielt.

Nun war mir alles egal, scheiß drauf, wenn er erfuhr was ich für ihn empfand, Hauptsache er würde das nicht noch mal versuchen.

"Ach, und wer sollte mich bitte vermissen?", fragte Severus, doch lange nicht so sarkastisch, wie ich es von ihm gewohnt war.

"ICH!", brüllte ich und weinte erneut. "Ich liebe dich so sehr! Ich kann damit leben, dass du dieses Gefühl nicht erwiderst, ich kann auch damit leben, dass du eine andere Frau liebst, aber wenn du dich umbringst, dann werde ich hinterher springen!"

Pure Verblüffung trat in Severus Gesicht, ich wollte das nicht sehen, brach erneut auf ihm zusammen und schmierte mein verheultes Gesicht an seiner treuren Robe trocken, während Lupin wieder anfing zu lachen.

"Madita, sag das noch mal!"

Mein Kopf zuckte wieder hoch und ich sah Severus, welcher gesprochen hatte, verwirrt in die Augen. "Was?"

Er hatte die Frechheit in dieser Situation zu grinsen. "Sag mir noch mal, was du für mich empfindest!"

Ich wurde knallrot und schloss die Augen. "Ich liebe dich!"

"Noch mal!"

"Ich liebe dich."

"Noch mal!"

"Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen! Das tut auch so schon genug weh!", fauchte ich und öffnete wieder die Augen, um ihn böse anzufunkeln, doch mir klappte nur der Mund auf.

Sein Blick war ganz sanft und liebevoll geworden, erneut liefen ihm Tränen aus den Augenwinkel, dann schlossen sich seine Hände um mein Gesicht und seine Lippen drückten sich ganz weich gegen meine.

Völlig ungläubig starrte ich auf Severus geschlossene Augenlieder und schon hatte er sich wieder von mir getrennt, ohne dass ich hatte reagieren können.

Lupin lachte nicht mehr, aber inzwischen strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht, wenn er sich auch sein Bein hielt.

Verdattert setzte ich mich wieder aufrecht hin.

"Ich verstehe das nicht!", hauchte ich und sah zu Severus runter. "Du hasst mich! Du redest nie mit mir, du gehst mir aus dem Weg und schreist mich andauernd an!"

"Wie könnte ich dich hassen?", fragte Severus im Gegenzug. "Willst du mich heiraten?"

Wieder klappte mir der Unterkiefer runter. Völlig aufgelöst und zutiefst verwirrt blickte ich zwischen Severus und Lupin hin und her, vom vielen weinen bekam ich jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen und obenrein fühlte ich mich furchtbar aufgequollen.

"Das wird mir hier gerade alles zu viel! Kann mir bitte mal einer erklären, was hier passiert ist?", bat ich und hielt mir den schmerzenden Kopf.

"Was verstehst du nicht?"

Severus warme Finger legten sich um meine kalten, doch ich entzog sie ihm wieder und stand vom Boden auf.

"Alles! Fünf Jahre liebe ich dich jetzt schon, jeden Abend habe ich dich hier oben beobachtet, doch du hast mich nie bemerkt, du hast mich nie gesehen." sagte ich aufgebracht. "Immer wieder habe ich versucht mit dir zu reden, ich wollte das wir uns wenigstens anfreunden, doch du bist mir so vehement aus dem Weg gegangen. Nie hast du eine meiner Einladungen zum Kaffee angenommen, du hast meinen Kuchen nicht angerührt, du wolltest ja nicht mal den Tee trinken, wenn ich welchen im Lehrerzimmer gemacht hatte. Du hasst mich, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber du tust es! Dann noch deine Liebe zu der Frau aus dem Lied, wieso küsst du mich dann jetzt? Wieso der Antrag? Nur weil ich dich vom springen abgehalten habe? Das tut weh!"

Severus Augen waren groß geworden, als ihm klar wurde, welche Dimensionen mein Geständnis einschloss.

"Du hast mich immer verachtet und trotzdem habe ich dich geliebt, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe! Es hat gereicht dir einmal in die Augen zu sehen und deine Stimme zu hören. Bitte mach dich jetzt nicht über mich lustig!"

Lupin starrte inzwischen abwechselnd mich und dann wieder Severus an, ohne auch nur zu merken, dass er hier eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte.

"Madita, bitte hör mir zu.", flehte Severus und sein Tonfall ließ mich aufhorchen. Er rappelte sich hoch, bevor er noch einmal meine Hände in seine nahm und unsere Finger verschränkte. "Es tut mir leid, ich war so dumm! Ich dachte immer, du tust all diese Dinge nur um höfflich zu sein, aber ich wollte genau wie du von der ersten Sekunde an mehr!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wollte mich abwenden, doch er zog mich in seine Arme und hielt mich unerbittlich fest.

"Ich liebe dich doch auch, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eine Chance bei dir habe. Ich habe einfach in deiner Nähe seien wollen, ich hab dich jeden Morgen dabei beobachtet, wie du mit deinem Hund über das Gelände spaziert bist, ich hab mich unter den Bäumen versteckt, doch nie hast du mich dort gesehen!", flüsterte er und war meinem Gesicht immer näher gekommen. "Ich kam mir schon vor wie ein Spanner, besonders wenn du schwimmen gegangen bist! Und du bist so schön! Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass du und ich einfach bis an unser Lebensende hier arbeiten würden, als Kollegen. Die meisten Lehrer heiraten nie, weil die Schule ihr Leben ist und ich hab dafür gebetet, dass es bei dir auch so seien würde!"

Seine Hände strichen zärtlich über meinen Rücken und weiter hinunter bis zu meinem Po, an welchem er mich noch dichter zu sich ran zog.

Ich hing wie gebannt an seinen Lippen, die sich nur Millimeter von meinen entfernt bewegten.

"Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass du etwas für mich empfindest! Und als ich dann heute Nachmittag gesehen habe, wie Lupin deine Hand hielt und dieser Ring an deinem Finger glitzerte, während du sagtest, das wäre der schönste Verlobungsring der Welt, da bin ich einfach zusammengebrochen."

Federleicht strichen seine Lippen über meine und ich erbebte heftige bei dieser sanften Berührung. In mir wuchs rasend schnell ein Hunger nach mehr, obwohl ich noch versuchte seine Worte zu begreifen.

"Es stimmt, ich wollte mich umbringen, aber nur weil ich es einfach nicht ertragen hätte dich glücklich mit Lupin zu sehen. Ich konnte nicht schon wieder dabei zusehen, wie die Frau meiner Träume einen anderen heiratet! Das hat mich beim ersten Mal schon fast umgebracht und ich will doch auch nur, was alle Menschen wollen!"

Fragend hob ich den Blick und er grinste.

"Liebe natürlich! Einen Menschen, der mich genau so will, wie ich bin. Der auf mich wartet, wenn ich Abends heim komme. Der mit mir ins Bett geht und mich einfach nur festhält! Und Lupin, ich werde abschreiten das jemals gesagt zu haben, also halt lieber die Klappe und erzähl nichts von dem weiter, was hier passiert!"

Sein Kopf war rumgewirbelt und fixierte nun den Werwolf, der immer noch zufrieden auf dem Boden saß. Er hob abwehrend die Hände. Ich lachte leise, hielt aber sofort wieder inne, als Severus sich sachte von mir löste, um sich dann vor mir zu knien.

"Ich weiß, ich bin lange nicht perfekt und wir werden uns vermutlich oft streiten, aber ich liebe dich aus ganzem Herzen, Madita! Würdest du bitte meine Ehefrau werden?"

Ich grinste breit, fing wieder an zu weinen doch dieses Mal vor Freude und beugte mich dann runter, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Mein Herz, dass eben noch fast zersplittert wäre, schien nun strahlend hell in meiner Brust zu leuchten vor Glück.

"Nur, wenn Remus unser Trauzeuge wird!", flüsterte ich schließlich gegen seine Lippen, was Severus zum lachen brachte. Wir blickten der Werwolf an, der ohnehin zugehört hatte.

"Na, an mir soll's nicht scheitern! Da bin ich doch dabei!", jubelte dieser und warf sich dann auch noch ins Getümmel um uns zu gratulieren.

Anschließend brachten wir unseren Kollegen in den Krankenflügel und eine halbe Stunde später lagen wir nackt und miteinander verbunden in Severus Bett, um unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht zu verbringen.


End file.
